Holiday Special Fairies
The Holiday Special Fairies are a long-running series and represent the aspects of different holiday events, jobs and apects of the world. They are responsible for making sure their assigned feature is safe from danger and problems happening. They are usually given helpers who are fairies in the series and they are also friends with fairies who are similar to them. Problem Kirsty and Rachel are usually at an event or on holiday when they meet the fairies. Each Holiday Special fairy has three items which must be returned. The three items help with the fairies' job. The Fairies Holly the Christmas Fairy Holly met Kirsty and Rachel in Fairyland. She has brown hair and wears a fur-edged red dress and matching boots. Without her magic, Christmas won't go well. Summer the Holiday Fairy Summer was found on the boat to Rainspell Island, feeling very seasick! She has tousled blonde hair, wears an orange-purple gradient crop top with a matching sarong. She has a magic beach bag. Without her magic, good aspects summer holidays will be gone, for example, yummy ice cream and good weather, Stella the Star Fairy Stella met Kirsty and Rachel when she caught their attention by illuminating a broken light. She has curly blonde hair with a green feather boa, matching boots and a red dress. Without her magic, all kinds Christmas lights will be broken, for example, tree lights, street lights and the stars in the sky. Paige the Pantomime Fairy Kirsty and Rachel were at Rachel's pantomime rehearsal. She has long brown and and she wears a dark pink cardigan and a light pink ballet dress. Without her magic, the pantomimes won't be at its best. Chrissie the Wish Fairy Chrissie floated down on a snowflake when the girls first met her. She has long curly blonde hair and wears a red and white furry dress. Without her magic, all Christmas wishes in every form won't come true. Kylie the Carnival Fairy Kylie burst out of a party popper when the girls were at a carnival. She has long wavy brown hair with colourful highlights. She wears a yellow crop top with a skirt of many colours. Without her magic, carnivals won't be any fun. Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy The girls met Flora when they sent themselves to Fairyland after seeing icy trouble. Flora has curly green-blue hair and is dressed as a mermaid. Without her magic, fancy dress parties will go wrong, for example, Robert and Lindsay's party. Shannon the Ocean Fairy Shannon invited the girls to the Fairyland Luau. She has long wavy carrot-orange hair and wears a sea-green shirt and a pink skirt with matching anklets. Without her magic, the ocean will be acting strangely. Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy Gabriella appeared after bursting out of the rock-solid snowball Kirsty threw at Rachel. She has a short brown bob and wears a warm purple coat with red leggings and blue fur-rimmed boots. Without her magic, snow won't be any fun for anybody. Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy Mia appeared to the girls in a form of a statue decoration. She has blonde hair tied up and wears a beautiful pink bridesmaid dress and high heels. Without her magic, things won't go well for bridesmaids, for example, Esther's wedding. Destiny the Pop Star Fairy When the girls were in the city for a competition, Destiny was on top of their hotel tree. She has long brown wavy hair and wears a red dress. Without her magic, things for pop stars such as The Angels will go terrible. Juliet the Valentine Fairy Juliet was hiding in a jar of glitter when the girls found her. She has brown hair held back by a headband, wears a jumper and a skirt with hearts on the bottom. Without her magic, couples and friends everywhere will fall out, for example, temporarily Mr Tate and Mrs Walker and Rachel and Kirsty. Belle the Birthday Fairy The girls found Belle sitting inside a flower in the park. She has brown-blonde hair fixed with a flower and wears a purple party dress with golden ballet pumps. Without her magic, birthday parties won't go smoothly, for example, Mrs Walker's birthday party. Trixie the Halloween Fairy When the girls met Trixie, they were buying new Halloween costumes. Trixie has short orange hair and wears an orange dress with stripy orange and black tights. Without her magic, all aspects of Halloween won't be fun anymore, but scary. Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy The girls met Cheryl when they were whisked to Fairyland by Holly the Christmas Fairy. She has long wavy brown hair and wears a green fur-trimmed bolero with a red fur-trimmed dress and matching boots. Without her magic, everything Christmas trees will not work out well. Florence the Friendship Fairy The girls met Florence after she popped out of their memory photo album. She has short wavy blonde hair, wears a blue jacket with a red top, stylish pink boots and a waist-high blue ruffled skirt. Without her magic, friends will fall out and they won't be able to cooperate with each other. Emma the Easter Fairy After a chocolate incident, the girls watched a flower open, revealing Emma in the middle. She has a black Afro and wears a floaty yellow dress and pink wellies. Without her magic, all aspects of Easter won't go well, for example, the chocolate and egg hunts. Selena the Sleepover Fairy The girls met Selena at a service station on the way to a a sleepover in a museum. She has black hair and wears a purple jacket over a pink and white pyjama playsuit. Without her magic, all aspects of sleepovers will not go very well, for example, the midnight feasts and games. Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy The Christmas fairies led Rachel and Kirsty to Natalie after they found troublesome goblins in their holiday cottage. She has thick golden hair and wears a fluffy bolero with a golden net dress. Without her magic, activities associated with Christmas won't be good, for example, making mince pies and hanging up stockings. Keira the Film Star Fairy The girls met Keira on set of the Starlight Chronicles movie. She has short black hair and wears a long red dress with golden sparkles. Without her magic, production of movies will go terribly, for example, Julianna Stewart forgetting her lines. Olympia the Games Fairy When they went to Melford to watch a triathlon, the girls met Olympia. She wears a sporty purple-yellow jumpsuit with matching trainers and a yellow jacket. Her golden hair is plaited and tied up. Without her magic, sporting events everywhere will be in chaos. Tamara the Tooth Fairy After Tamara failed to collect Kirsty's tooth, the girls agreed to help her rescue her objects. She wears a dotty pink shirt and a silver layered ruffled skirt with tights and boots. Without her magic, she won't be able to collect children's teeth. Angelica the Angel Fairy Angelica was found sitting sadly on a bridge in Fairyland after her objects went missing. She has dark auburn hair and wears a floaty white dress. Without her magic, the kindly Christmas spirit will go missing and people will be mean and sour. Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy The girls met Jennifer whilst babysitting for Mr and Mrs Robinson's twins, Tom and Lily. She has cropped blonde hair and wears a yellow jumper over a red shirt with a denim shorts and leggings. Without her magic, everything will go wrong for babysitters. Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy Nicki appeared after some strange footprints were found at the girls' holiday camp. She has light brown hair in two bunches. She wears a yellow-pink shirt and denim cut-offs with trainers. Without her magic, fun activities at holiday camp will be terrible and the weather will also be bad. Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy Carly met the girls when they were reunited at a inter-school competition. She has a black bob with glasses, and wears a white blouse under a dark red pinafore with matching shoes. Without her magic, activities at school won't go smoothly. Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy Robyn flew out of a Christmas cracker the girls were pulling when they met her. She has brown feathered hair and wears a raspberry-colour dress. Without her magic, preparations for Christmas parties will go terribly. Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies Rachel and Kirsty were at Rachel's friends, Jessy and Amy's birthday parties when they met Lila and Myla. They both have cropped black hair with different coloured highlights and wear pink jackets and shirts with beige shorts and boots. Without their magic, twins everywhere will be compared, fall out and not get along. Tilly the Teacher Fairy The girls were walking to school together when they met Tilly. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and wears a pink jacket with a turquoise shirt and purple trousers. Without her magic, teachers will not be able to control the class. Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy Giselle met the girls when they were visiting Castle Springs Ballet School. She has chestnut hair tied in a bun and wears a pale blue tutu. Without her magic, ballerinas won't be able to dance properly. Heidi the Vet Fairy Heidi was riding a balloon when the met the girls. She has short blonde hair and wears a baby blue cardigan with pink trousers. Without her magic, vets won't be able to work properly, such as Rachel's neighbour Lisa. Daisy the Festival Fairy Daisy met the girls whilst they were riding down a helter skelter. She has blonde-brown hair and wears a coat over a stripy cropped shirt with flowery trousers and wellies. Without her magic, festivals won't be any fun, such as the Rainbow Days festival. Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy The girls met Catherine whilst waiting outside the city palace for Mrs Tate's friend, Bee. She wears a pillbox hat over her brown hair that is tied in a bun. Her flowing green chiffon dress gives out emerald green sparkles. Without her magic, princesses are in danger of not being dressed and presented nicely. Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy Alyssa met the girls as she floated down riding a snowflake. She has long straight blonde hair and wears a long rich blue dress and a matching fluffy cloak. Without her magic, winter will be miserable and people won't notice the beauty of it. Becky the Best Friend Fairy Rachel and Kirsty met Becky as she floated down a sunbeam by the beach. She has blonde hair and wears a dark pink shirt with dark blue jeans and boots. Without her magic, best friends won't be able to get along and they will forget everything about each other. Melissa the Sports Fairy She has dark hair in a pigtail and wears a green-blue shirt with matching trousers. Without her magic, sports won't go smoothly. Fizz the Fireworks Fairy She has long dark brown hair and wears a blue jacket with a stripy minidress over rev leggings. Without her magic, fireworks won't be nice to watch and they'll be dangerous. Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy Trivia General *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy and Fizz the Fireworks Fairy are based off a U.S Special Edition *Fairies in the U.S. version usually have changed names and jobs. *Sometimes the story happens throughout a period of one, two or three days. *They are also called Bumper Specials, 3 in 1s, Holiday Fairies or Special Fairies. Helpers The following fairies have helpers or are very closely associated with another series: *Shannon the Ocean Fairy - the Ocean Fairies *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy - the Pop Star Fairies *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy and Tilly the Teacher Fairy - the School Days Fairies *Most likely Becky the Best Friend Fairy or Florence the Friendship Fairy - the Friendship Fairies *Most likely Melissa the Sports Fairy - the Sporty Fairies Friends The following fairies are close friends with other fairies: *Holly the Christmas Fairy, Stella the Star Fairy, Paige the Pantomime Fairy, Chrissie the Wish Fairy, Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy and Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy. The exceptions are Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy, Angelica the Angel Fairy, Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy and Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy. They are closely known as the Christmas Fairies. *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy and Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Becky the Best Friend Fairy and Florence the Friendship Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy and Melodie the Music Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy and Tilly the Teacher Fairy *Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy and Princess Grace *Heidi the Vet Fairy and Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy See also *U.S Special Editions *One-Offs Category:Fairies Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:H